Late Night
by djkats3
Summary: Bonnie and Damon don't remember what they did last night and its up to them figure out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Drinking and driving and may have other things that may be bad **

**I don't own Nothing**

**Last Night**

**Bonnie got up the next day feel like she got run over by a car or something. She walked to her mirror to check her self to see if there any marks or anything funny on her she didn't see anything, so she went to the bathroom to take a long warm shower, after the shower she got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. when she was close to the kitchen there was knock at her door she walk to the door to see who it is. It was her boyfriend Jeremy.**

**"Hey babe, what you doing here so early?" She said.**

**"Early Bon? Its 1 o' clock in the afternoon. I called 20 times and no answer so here I am to check up on you and here I brought coffee"**

**"I didn't realized it was that late I must have been studying all last night " Bonnie doesn't know if she was lying or telling the truth because that only thing she remember from last night was studying for her exam. She grabbed the coffee from Jeremy and kissed him as a thank you.**

**" Now I know that you are safe and sound do you want to go up stair and play around before I have to go to work" Jeremy grabbed Bonnie chin and kissed her on the lips.**

**"Let me think about it" Bonnie kiss him back but more intense now. She grabbed Jeremy hand and went upstairs to her bedroom.**

**At The Boarding House**

**" Damon wake up '' Stefan trying to wake up Damon up from bed.**

**" Go Away I'm trying to sleep " Damon covered his head with his pillow**

**" It 3 o' clock"**

**" So why you up this early? " **

**" Its 3:00 in the afternoon"**

**"It's What!?" He jumped up off the bed quickly like the house on fire. The only thing he still got on was his underwear. **

**"I was supposed to meet Elena at 1:00" Damon grabbed his phone see if there was any missed call. And there was 8 missed calls and 5 text messages**

**"Yeah she was here. I told her to make sure you call her when you get up. "Stefan told Damon about Elena visit. Damon was about to call Elena back when somebody was calling him. He check to see who was calling hoping it was Elena but it wasn't it was Bonnie. Damon answer the phone.**

**" Hey Judgy can I call you back I have to call Elena back its important before she has my head." Damon said**

**" No I think this going to be important its only going take 5 second what I'm going to say" Bonnie said over the phone**

**" Okay if Elena chopped my head off I blamed it on you "**

**"Oh she going to be chop your head anyway when she find out that I got tattoo that's said ****Damon Girl ****on my ass with a heart around it"**

**"Really?" Damon laughed and then realized Bonnie wasn't laughing on the other side of the line.**

**"I mean how that happen?" clearing his voice so he can stop laughing .**

**"Let me guess you was thinking about me and you decide to get a tattoo of me".Damon said**

**" Yeah right Damon not in a million years. I only like only as friends that it.'' Even though she may have a little crush on him. **

**" Look Damon we to hurry up and find Jeremy because I'm not sure if he going to tell Elena. I tried to call him back but he won't answer back my calls"**

**"Don't worry I'll find him" Damon hang up the phone turned to his brother. When he turned around Stefan had a strange face like something stink **

**" Why are you looking at me like that " Damon asked**

**"Damon why do you got Bonnie on your back? Not only its isn't small it look like it same size as Nick Canon tattoo when he had "Mariah" on his back. Not only that it also look like it has a kiss print on it right above the B "**

**Damon hurried to find mirror to make sure Stefan was lying .To his surprise his brother was telling the truth. " I'm in big trouble" Damon need to find Jeremy and quick luckily he's a vampire he can use his vampire speed to find Jeremy so he hurried got dress and left.**

**Few hours before Bonnie called Damon**

**Bonnie and Jeremy was in bed . Jeremy was rubbing Bonnie back and of course being a young man he was horny again. He started to kiss on her neck and then back. He was about to rub her rear end when he see something caught his eyes. He pulled the covers off and there it was right in front his face is the tattoo.**

**"Bonnie what is that?" Jeremy asked **

**" What you talking about Jer?" Nervously figuring out what he found on her body.**

**"That thing on your ass that said ****Damon Girl "**

**"Yeah right that will be last person I put on my body and when that be happens hell should freeze over."**

**"Well hell must have frozen over because there a tattoo with his name on your ass"Jeremy said.**

**"Yeah right Jeremy quit playing keep rubbing my back" Bonnie getting scared but yet doesn't want to believe what Jeremy said.**

**" Well if you don't believe me you can punch me deal" Jeremy said and Bonnie nodded because she was scared and mad to say something to him. So they walk to the mirror with nothing on, Bonnie was facing Jeremy closing her eyes then she breath in then she breath out then turn her face open her eyes. And there it was on her right butt cheek was a heart inside the heart was Damon Girl. Bonnie want to scream, cry, laugh she didn't know what to do she just stood there looking at the tattoo.**

**" Bonnie you got a lot of explaining to do"Jeremy said,Bonnie was lost in her words trying figure out how in the hell she got this tattoo.**

**"To be honest I don't know, I wish I knew ,and I'm sorry Jer. But the last thing I remember was me studying and that the truth." Bonnie said trying not to cry.**

**" Ok well that not good enough for me and when you figure out how you got that tattoo call me and we can see where this relationship stand." Jeremy left Bonnie side and got dressed and left. **

**Damon-Present**

**Damon found Jeremy at the Grill at the bar side **

**"Hey Little Gilbert what going on? " Damon said Jeremy didn't say anything but continue drinking his drink.**

**"Trouble in Love Paradise"**

**"How do you know? Or Do you know how she got a tattoo on her ass "**

**" Nope I don't know your trouble or witchy tattoo " Damon said. try not to imagine Bonnie tattoo at least not here , not now and defiantly when Jeremy has been drinking .**

**"Can you answer this one question for me ?"**

**"What" Damon said**

**"Why did she choose your name ? She could have chosen anybody but it says Damon she doesn't even like you''**

**"Hey I'm seating right here. " Damon said Jeremy rolled his eyes **

**" You'd should have seen how big that thing was " taking another sip of his drink.**

**" Nope don't want to. I'm trying keep my head on" Damon said but what Damon really wanted to say " Hey Jeremy, if you think Bonnie tattoo was fuck up check out my back".**

**" Are you going to tell Elena?"**

**"No, Elena is sensitive now I don't need her kill her friend for a stupid mistake." **

**" I'm heading out to Matt's few days or week which ever come first for me to clear my head "**

**"You drunk let me help you"**

**"Matt picking me up and he just pulled in"**

**" Ok well if you need my help you got my number" Damon said**

**" Yeah right when Hell Freeze "Jeremy said joking and left the bar.**

**Damon called back Bonnie to tell her the situation and not call Jeremy until they figure out how they got tattoo on their body and fast, but first he got see Elena**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Let pretend Elena house didn't burn down

**Elena House**

" Damon welcome back from the dead" Elena said sarcastically

" Sorry, I didn't know what time it was, maybe I drank too much bourbon last night"

" You must have done something last night, because I called 8 times and went over there. Stefan told me you was still sleeping are feeling alright?"

"Yes my love, here I can show you" Damon walk toward Elena and kissed her. Elena followed Damon that lead into a make out session. Damon stopped kissing.

" Here let take it to the bedroom" Damon said grabbing Elena hand taking her to the bedroom.

When they got there Damon push Elena on to the bed and ripped her shirt, kissed her mouth once again down to her neck. Elena was so in to it she ripped Damon shirt. Damon got up and almost ripped Elena pants until he saw the tattoo from Elena's mirrors. There one mirror was full body mirror that standing on the right side of the bed that can hit the second mirror that was behind him. Damon stopped the love-making and vanished away from Elena fast as he can. Damon arrived his room shortly Damon was furious he totally forgot about that damn tattoo on his back he wants to know how he got it? and now, so Elena and him can be together and not have Bonnie name inferring his love life. He went off to find Bonnie so get this square away.

Whitmore College

Bonnie was sitting down underneath a tree crying she was missing Jeremy. Until a girl came up to her.

"Excuse me" said the girl

Bonnie looked up and see the girl. The girl was 5'5 with long curly brown hair, Brown eyes, and she talk like she as different accents. Bonnie didn't want to talk to anybody right now she want to continue her crying session.

" I knew that was you" The girl said

" I'm sorry you got the wrong person" Bonnie said

"Nope it defiantly you Bonnie"

" How do you know my name?"

" From last night goofy I invited you to come with me and my friends to a night out considering you was the only one studying on a Friday night maybe I thought you were a loner "

"No, I got my friends but they decide they want to hang out with their boyfriends"

" Sorry I didn't catch your name "Bonnie asked

" Its Veronica"

" Sorry insulted you I didn't know" Veronica said.

" No, you alright so what happen last night "

'' You don't remember?"

" Nope! Sorry"

"Bonnie! You was off the chain last night plus that one guy you was hanging on all night. I'm surprise you don't remember. "

What guy? " Bonnie was getting scared hoping it wasn't Damon"

" I don't remember his name because once again you was hanging on him all night at the club. But one thing I do remember he sure was hot".

" And then you two left I don't know where y'all went to?"

" Do you remember what club we went to?"

"Yeah, here the card I always go there on Friday nights"

"Thank you" Bonnie read card and place called " Rainbow"

" And Bonnie if you ever feel like coming with me again you can, and make sure you bring that hot guy with you ".

" I'll think about it " Bonnie ran to find Damon so the three places he'll be one will be the Grill, the Boarding house and at Elena's.

Damon - Whitmore

Damon knocked on the girls dorm room hoping some one was there. Sometime the girls will switch places like some day they would stay at the dorm and then the next day they would stay at home throughout the semesters.

Caroline open the door to see who was behind the door and turn out it was the last person she want to see.

"No Damon, Elena is not here" Caroline said letting Damon in

"I'm not here for Elena" Caroline was kind of shock about his answer

"If you not here for Elena that mean you're here for Bonnie"

"What do you want with Bonnie?"

"Me and her trying figure out something its a witch and vampire thing." Damon said

" Well she not here but she is somewhere in the campus"

" Thanks Blondie" Damon said and left the room

At The Grill-Bonnie

Bonnie went in the Grill what she saw made her nervous it was her boyfriend or Ex hopefully that wasn't the case. At a table a drink in his hand but wasn't drinking what ever in his glass . They look at each other Bonnie smiled at him to let him know she doing fine but the inside every piece of her breaking. Jeremy just nod back to let her know he was doing fine too and then sip his drink. Bonnie walked closer to the bar side to see if she find Damon.

"Hey Bon's ,What you doing here?" Matt Said working behind the bar. Bonnie wasn't sure if should give him the straight answer or lied about it. So she gave him half and half answer

"Looking for Damon. We have a mission that need to get done it's a it's a witch and vampire thing.

"No I haven't seen him all day which surprise me. What about you Ric have you seen him?" Matt turn his head to Ric.

"Really you guys, you know I got a life beyond this bar" Alaric said

Bonnie and Matt was just staring at Alaric waiting for his straight answer, Alaric gave up.

" No I haven't seen him either. Now if you excuse me I'm going home."

" See you later Ric''.Matt said

"Bye Ric" Bonnie said Alaric left the Grill

"So Bonnie, What going on with you and Jeremy ? I never seen him like this before." Matt pointed Jeremy direction.

"I'm guessing he told you?" Bonnie looking Jeremy staring at his drink then turn back around to talk to Matt again.

" He told me you lied to him what you did last night and that all he told me. I'm feeling there more to the story." Matt said Bonnie was getting sick to her stomach from all guilt that was building up.

" Matt I got to go I'm not feeling like myself right now. So, I talk to you later and if you see Damon please call me" Bonnie got up hurried up and left

Bonnie got to her car and started to cry what mess she got herself into she need to find Damon fast and each time she try to call him their busy signal, she haven't received one text back yet from him and she two more places she need to go before heading back to campus and that was the Boarding house and Elena's House.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon-Whitmore

Damon was heading to his car when he bumped into someone.

" Excuse me I didn't pay attention where I was going" said the girl pick her things off the ground not really pay attention to the man.

"No Excuse me, I busy looking for someone" Damon said helping the girl picking her thing.

When Damon was about to give her thing. The girl had a shock or surprise look to her face.

"Its you!" Said the girl

" Sorry I don't know you."

" Why is everyone keep saying that? Let me guess you don't know remember anything either just like Bonnie"

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, the girl you was hanging on to all night"

" Sorry you probably got the wrong Bonnie, "

"Are you sure ? here look I got a picture of her. " The girl show him the picture on her phone,

sure enough it was Bonnie his Bonnie.

"What do you remember with me and Bonnie?" Compelling the girl

"You and Bonnie and was dancing , drinking and having a good time and then you and her both left that all I remember " The girl said

" What's your name?"

" Veronica"

" Go to your class and you don't remember having this conversation " Damon said Veronica left and to her class.

When Veronica went as far away from Damon she smiled and grabbed her phone to call her friend Amy.

" Guess who I ran into?"

"Who " Amy said over the phone

" That guy Bonnie was hanging on to all night and guess what he tried to do to me ?"

"What? "

"He tried to compelled me"

" That silly you know you can't compel a witch"

" Well Thank goodness I didn't tell him then it would ruin my plan"

"You are so bad V"

" I know, and don't you forget it" Veronica hang up her phone and went to her class knowing she already late but she was happy because she met Damon half of her project.

Bonnie - Boarding House

Bonnie arrived at the Boarding to see if Damon was there. Bonnie hoping Damon was the open door turn out it was Stefan.

" Hey Bon-nie " smiling at Bonnie

" Stefan" Bonnie said trying figuring out why he got a smile on his face

"What you doing here?"

" I' m here to see if Damon is here"

" No he left to see Elena few hour ago"

" Thank Stef" Bonnie heading to the door when Stefan say something that made her stop walking .

" Bye Bon-nie"

"Ok I give up you better tell why you saying my name like that before I give you aneurysm Stefan"

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you . I know Damon has a tattoo on his back with your name not only that do remember when Nick Cannon used to had Mariah on his back?"

"Yes" Bonnie replied

"Do remember what size it was ?"

"yeah"'

"Yeah" Stefan said

Bonnie was shocked to hear this information and ran out to hurry to Elena's House.

Bonnie - Elena's House

Bonnie Knocked Elena door, Elena answer.

" Hey Bonnie, What up"

"Nothing just checking up on you"

"Well if you want you can come with me and Caroline "

" Where you two going?"

" We are going shopping consider Damon ran off like his house was fire something when me and him was about to have sex. I don't know where he went to and don't care I'm sexually frustrated so I'm going shopping get some steam off. Like I said if you want to you can come.

"Sorry, Elena I still got a lot more studying to do" She lied now she mad hopefully he would be here .

"Ok if you change your mind call me"

"Have fun" Bonnie left and start heading back to her car when her phone start to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning I don't own nothing

Damon In his car

"Bonnie where the hell are you?'' He was busy looking for Bonnie and the situation he forgot all about technology he forgot to check his phone"

" Where the hell is my phone " He got out his car to check his pocket nothing. He look around his car nothing. That only thing mean it's somewhere around campus he got out start searching for his phone.

Bonnie - In her car

"Jeremy you called, I'm missing you so bad" sounded happy but yet sad

"I know Bonnie , I missing you too "

"I Just called to check on you to see if you find any answer about your you know what" Jeremy said

"Well I kind of found the place where it all started but that it" Bonnie said

" That good place to start. Well I'm going to let you go so you find some more answers, If you need my help you can call me"

"Thanks Jer "

"Bye Bonnie"

Bonnie hang up the phone and taken a big breath in and then let it out trying not cry. She gave up looking for Damon for today and went back to the campus.

Veronica In her dorm room

Veronica put her things down on her table then she pulled out her phone about to call her

friend Jenna . Veronica turn on the phone realize there was a of picture of the man she ran into and

another girl who Veronica don't know but she seen the girl couple time around campus but

that about it. Veronica check her pocket to see she got her phone, and there was her phone in her

pocket . Veronica is a nosey person so she cracked the password on the phone. The first

thing she look was contacts number, then she went to pictures she saw pictures Damon and Elena and it was a lot of them, Damon and

Stefan , A few picture of Damon and other people she didn't know but has Bonnie in them,

And one or two picture of Damon And Bonnie. Then she checked out any videos that is on the

phone some of them was boring to her but one caught her eye. It was Bonnie look like she

was at a strip club. Bonnie was on the stage performing like Britney Spear "Gimme More" video

with the extra strippers touching her sexually it must have made Damon hot . Cause next

thing on the video was a black screen but you can hear moaning in the background like for

30 minutes. 1 hour later video is back on and it look like they was at a tattoo parlor Damon was recording because he got Bonnie getting her tattoo done. Few hour later Bonnie holding his phone while Damon

getting his done . Then you can hear Bonnie told the tattoo artist tattoo to tattoo of her lips on his back she pointed where she wanted and the artist agree to it. That was the end of the first part of

the video. Veronica turn to second half the video where Damon and Bonnie was comparing

their tattoo they was laughing and joking not giving a crap what others will think the next day. The next

video scene was them driving and smoking look like a cigarette or weed and singing

Taylor swift "We are never ever getting back together " singing really loud and being goofy they

was so loud it can disturb the neighborhood the next scene was them got pulled over by a

cops that was it on the video for a few minutes later than video was off . Veronica guess Bonnie turn the phone back on. Because Veronica can see Damon compelling the cop to go but first grabs the cop handcuffs and started walking back to the car . When he got back in the car he starts swinging the handcuff front off the camera

or to Bonnie Veronica will never know nor she don't want to know and that was the end on video.

"Wow what one hell of drug I gave them" Veronica said . Veronica was thinking what she can

do with this video she can be a good girl give back the phone and tell them that the answer was on his phone whole time but that not her. She her USB

drive and copy everything out of the phone on to her computer when she ready she can sell

this video or she can blackmail them which ever came first .

Bonnie&Damon -Whitmore

open her dorm room to her surprise Damon was in the dorm room trashing the place.

"What hell you doing to my room?"

"Looking for my phone, I was here 30 minutes ago talking to Blondie" Damon answered

" Anyway where did Blondie go"

"She went with Elena to go shopping consider you dissed her"

" I didn't dissed her I just don't want her see the tattoo on my back definitely its has your name on it"

Bonnie almost forgot that Stefan told her about Damon tattoo

"Can I see it?" Bonnie asked

"Can I see your?" Damon asked

"Come on Damon I know it not a big deal"

"A big deal Bonnie look at this thing it huge" Damon takes off his shirt and turn around so she can see the tattoo. Bonnie looked at then started laughing, Damon was furious he put his shirt back search for his phone back

"Damon guess what"

"What" getting a little annoyed

"I ran to a girl she told me about the place we supposedly hooked up at"

"Yeah what did she look like?" Damon want to make sure it the same description to the same girl he saw earlier .

"She 5' 5 Dark Brown hair and eyes but has different accent when she talk. suppose she know me and you but she doesn't know your name because I was hanging on you all night that what she said."

" Same girl I ran into too. Do you know her name ?"Damon asked. Damon was making sure it was the same name too

"She told me her name was Veronica" Bonnie replied back

" We need to hurry up and find her that who probably got my phone"

" When we find your phone you better bring your butt back clean up this mess" Bonnie said


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own nothing

Veronica - Whitmore

Veronica was about to go out when she almost forgot to delete the video from the phone she went back inside to fix the problem. But when she was about to press the delete button ,there was knock at the door,she open the door. Veronica was mad who was behind the door.

"Hi big sister, Long time no see." Said the man behind the door

"Oh its only you my little pest brother. What you doing here?" Veronica said

"Just checking on my bitch of a sister I got. what are you working on" Ron said. Ron is Veronica twin, he an 1 hour apart. He see Veronica working on something on the phone here something spark his ears.

"None of your business " Veronica said

"Oh it is my business anything thats involves with Bonnie"

"How did you know that was Bonnie. Oh yeah I forgot that little crush you got on her" Veronica said that made Ron rolled his eyes

"When you going to realize she never going to notice you."

" That where you wrong sister I can be her hero, or you can give me half your profit"

" What profit?"

" The profit you'll be making from the video from that phone you got in your hand, but I got something you don't have."

"And that would be?"

"Uncensored, unrated, the full length video from beginning to end."

"Really? Hold on how did you get that?"

" I know my way"

" Yeah stalking way , you need to grow some balls and get laid badly or go talk to her"

" You don't think I try that already . She looked at me if I was a freak or something" Ron said

"Aww poor little brother got reject by his true wannabe love"

"Whatever I can just go tell Bonnie what you doing to her"

" Ok, fine half it is"

"Yes, so when are we going to do this"

"In 6 months"

"Why so long?"

"Oh you'll see little brother"

Veronica and Ron started working on the video and deleted the video from Damon phone so when Damon get his phone back he will never know what happens with him and Bonnie.

Bonnie and Damon - Whitmore

"You found our girl yet? Detective Benson" Damon said

"Not yet Detective Stabler"

" So you do watch tv"

"Just only the good ones other than that I'll be out and A bout suppoably being wild" Bonnie said scarcastily doing air quotes.

"Yeah with me going with you, doing whatever the hell we did" Damon said

" What you doing that type club anyways?" Bonnie asked changing the subject

" I was hungry for some sorority" winking at Bonnie

" Typical Damon" Rolling her eyes

"Typical Bonnie always judging I'm starting think all this judging you do, I think may have a crush on me".

"Not in a million years. You know what I'm tired if I find her I'll call your house" Bonnie said

"Yeah it has been a long day when we find my phone then we are going to the place it all started.

" Ok that a plan bye Damon"

"Bye Bonnie"

Bonnie- Whitmore

Bonnie was about to go in her dorm when someone tap her shoulder. Bonnie turned around she was happy who it was because it the person she been looking for the pass couple hours.

" Hey Bonnie! I was looking around campus for you "

"Really I was looking for you too" Bonnie said

"What for?"

"My friend said he lost his phone and the last place was talking with you . May be you picked it up on the accient"

" Yeah here. I was going to give back him but couldn't find him"Veronica giving Damon phone to Bonnie

" Oh he went home"

"Well tell him I said sorry and I'm going to go. See you later Bonnie"

" Bye" Bonnie went in having a strange feeling about the girl but shake it off she called the boarding house hoping Damon was the one to pick up the phone but it wasn't it was Stefan

"Hello Bonnie"

"Hi Stefan"

" What can I help you with Bon's"

"Is Damon home?"

" No not yet "

" Ok well tell him I got his phone back . He lost it somewhere around campus now I It got back for him"

"Ok I'll tell him when he get in"

"Thanks Stefan talk to you later "

"Bye Bonnie" Stefan hanged up the phone few second later Damon walking in

Damon-Boarding House

"Who was that on the phone"

"Just got off the phone with Bonnie. She said she got your phone back"

"Yes. I had a long day I'm going to bed night Stef." Damon going up to his room

" Night Damon "


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: I don't own nothing

Bonnie, Damon & Caroline -Whitmore

"Bonnie wake up" Damon said tapping on her shoulder tryibg to get her up for the fifth time.

"Damn this girl is a heavy sleeper" Damon said to himself he almost gave up and went back home but decide not too.

"I did not just drove 20 minutes away from Mystic and not get answers plus I need my phone back" Again talking to himself figuring out how to wake up Bonnie.

"Bonnie you got robbed!" Damon shouted and yet Bonnie is still asleep

"Bonnie your room is on fire!" Just like before Damon shouted and Bonnie still asleep.

"Damn really, ok well I didn't want to do this but I really have no choice." Damon grabbed the cup of water on top of table on the side of Bonnie bed and pour the water on her face.

"What the hell!" Bonnie yelled then turn to see who pour water in her face.

"Damon you have the count of three before I find the biggest stick and kill you with it" Bonnie said

"Someone is a bitch in the afternoon"

"One...two..."

"Okay, I'm leaving I'll be downstairs and don't forget my phone"

Damon left the room, Bonnie sign in frustration then turn head to her alarm clock it was 1'o clock in the afternoon.

"Great why am I so tired all the time?"

"Bons you still in bed? " Said Caroline coming in.

"I'm gettig up"

"Are you alright is this all sweat?"

"No Damon thought it was a good idea pour water on me" getting up from her bed walking towards to her dresser.

"Oh my god Bonnie you didn't tell me you got a tattoo!"

"How...nevermind" Bonnie realized she choosen her booty shorts to bed she didn't care what grabbed last night as long she is in bed after 16 hours exam study.

"What does it say?" Caroline asked

"Bad Girl"

"Are you sure? Because it look like Damon Girl from here"

"Really that what its say well I have to sue someone about that" Bonnie lied even though she hates lying to her friends.

You have to do something about it and quick because I give two reasons if you don't. One you don't like Damon not like that and two Elena will freak out if she see that "

"That why we not going to tell her, right Care?"

"Fine,what you about to do today?"

"I'm going to study" Bonnie lying again

"Study again you need have fun sometime in life Bonnie or people call you a loner."

"Too late " Bonnie said it her under breath

"What was that?"

"I said you right"

"I know I'm right so next Saturday we going out no excuses we all going so now I'm going find me a dress. So i guess I see you next Saturday"

"I guess so"

"NO Bonnie there's no guess so, you will see me next Saturday"

"Ok I will see you next Saturday"

"Good! later Bonnie"

"Later Care"

Caroline left the room. Bonnie was finishing finding her some clothes, here comes Damon busting in the room.

"Damn no one knock around here" Bonnie said getting a little annoyed

"Just checking on you making sure you still breathing"

"Im still breathing just finish talking to Careoline. Now get out!"

"Yes but can I get my phone first"

"Anything to get you out of here so I can get ready" Bonnie said grabbing her book bag by her dresser and gave it to Damon so he can look in there then walked back to her clothes.

"Wow Bon is that the famous tattoo?" grabbing his phone out her book bag.

" Yeah that the tattoo and now get out" Completely forgotten about the booty shorts, Bonnie trying to cover her self up.

" You know Bonnie you could have just ask me to be your man, you didn't have to go to the extreme and get a tattoo ."leaving the room

"You wish" saying it under her breath  
>"Oh you know you wish" Sticking his head back in through the door.<p>

You know what I wish for Damon?"

"What?"  
>"This " Bonnie giving Damon biggest annyersim<p>

"Ok I'm leaving I'll be dowstairs" shuting the door .

"Finally peace" Bonnie said grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bonnie wake up" Damon shaking Bonnie to wake up for the fifth time since he was here. Damon almost gave up and went home but decided to, not after a long drive here.

" I did not just drive 20 mintues away from Mystic and not get answers or my phone." Damon again shaking Bonnie to wake up still Bonnie wasn't waking up,Damn was figuring out different strategies to get her up.

"Bonnie you got robbed" Damon said and still Bonnie was still in bed.

Plan number One:Failed

"Bonnie the room is on fire" Again Bonnie still in bed.

Plan number Two: Failed

" Ok you want play hard ball two can play this game" Damon said grabbed the glass water on top the end table by Bonnie side and pour it on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL" Bonnie screamed wiping her eyes to see who pour water in her face, to found out it was Damon.

"Damon you have the count of three to leave before I find the biggest stick and kill you with it "

" Someone is a bitch in the afternoon and to answer your question to find the biggest stick I got that in my pants" Damon said Bonnie was shocked to his answer.

"One... Two..."

"Ok I'm leaving. I'll be downstairs don't forget my phone " Damon said leaving the room. Bonnie was getting up when Caroline came in.

"You still in bed?... Is that sweat all over your bed ?" Caroline asked

"No stupid Damon thought it was good idea to pour water on me" getting up walkin to her dresser looking for some clothes to wear.

" Are you ok?" Caroline asked checking around the room then something caught eyes.

"I'm fine just tired"

"Bonnie what is that?"

"What is what?"

" That on your behind"

"It a bruise" Bonnie lied. Bonnie forgot she choosen booty shorts for bed. Bonnie didn't care what she wear to bed she just wanted to go bed from the long hours of studying. Now she wish she have carefully choosen her clothes.

"Bonnie did you forget that I'm vampire and our vision is heighten and I see that a heart tattoo." Caroline explain

"The question I should be asking is what does it say, the only thing I see is girl then I see little bit of something on top".

" Oh it says bad girl"

" That funny Bonnie were you was drunk or something when you got that?"

"No I just wanted something different"

"Its different alright where you doing today ?"

"To the Library to study"

"Again!? Girl you need to go out and live this is why I'm setting everyone to come to this club I found the other day next Saturday so no excuses "

"What the name of the club?"

" It is called..." Caroline digging in her purse to find the card.

"Rainbow" Caroline said Bonnie was suprise to what Caroline had said but decide to cover it up because she didn't want tell her that the place that all went down.

" Thats great Care I'll be there"

" Good well I'm going to go now I see you later"

"Later Care" Bonnie said Caroline wave to Bonne and left the room. Bonnie sigh she bend over grab her book bag to grab Damon phone when Caroline came back in.

"I forgot my phone...OH MY GOD ! BONNIE REALLY!?"

"Damn Caroline let the whole world hear you"

"Sorry Bons but Damon on your ass"

" Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth in the beginning I was drunk when I got this. I'm going to get remove."

" Thats good but you need to hurry up before Elena see it"

" I know and this is why we are not going to mention any tattoos or anything related to that subject deal?"

"Deal" Caroline said grabbing her phone and leaving the room

" What a day I'm having" Bonnie said grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change.


End file.
